pokemon_reddit_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
Thomas is the creator of the Pokémon Reddit Roleplay and a character in the roleplay hailing from Blackthorn City. He is a very laid-back but driven and persistent 19 year old male. His travelling has brought him into contact with a wide assortment of Pokémon, Trainers, Co-ordinators, Connoisseurs, Breeders and Researchers, and he has connections at the very top of Pokémon League administration. He won't use these connections, preferring to get through the first part of his journey on his own strengths. As a Union Administrator Thomas is very critical, and doesn't want any special treatment because of it. He prefers to keep his identity as Administrator a secret, wanting to see how he would be treated if the organizations he dealt with didn't know of his profession. Due to his position in the Pokémon Union, money is hardly ever an issue for Thomas. He is never seen without his signature dog tags around his neck, rarely ever seen without his ear plugs around his neck, and is often seen drinking Red Tauros energy drink. Early Life Thomas was born in Blackthorn City, in the Dragon's Den when his parents were visiting the Dragon's Den with relatives who had come over from Hoenn. It was a heavy delivery and his mother almost lost her life giving birth, but thanks to a friendly Dragonair helping out, Thomas and his mother came out all right. Due to the Dragonair's assistance, Thomas was always taught that he was born "of a Dragon". Thomas spent much of his youth travelling around due to his father's work as an Administrator for the Pokémon League, visiting many of the League's main headquarters and Gyms. Throughout his life, Thomas had always been extremely privileged, having seen more of the Pokémon World and all of it's beauty at age 11 than many people would have seen in a lifetime. As a result, he had learned to appreciate the normal things in life, developing his laid-back attitude. However, his parents have also formed a very driven and persistent person who doesn't leave a job incomplete. At age 13, Thomas' two pets, an Espeon and a Ninetales, died, and they were laid to rest at the Hall of Memories in Lavender Town. At some point, when Blaine had fallen ill, Kyle and Kalel's father had been stationed as stand-in Gym Leader and Thomas' dad had to ensure that all went smoothly. With both their fathers on the job, Thomas, Kyle and Kalel played together with Blaine's Pokémon until Blaine had recovered, after which they went their separate ways. At one point, Thomas started the Pokémon Union's course as Administrator. He recently passed as the best of his grade, and he has garnered enough experience and reputation to qualify him as Global Administrator. Thomas was recently given the task of a thorough investigation of all Union-certified locations. Start of his Journey Thomas started his journey in Pallet Town, where he recieved his Starter Pokemon, Dratini, as a gift from the Pokemon Union. After drawing with Kyle and his Piplup in a show match, Thomas ran an errand for Professor Oak, and went to Viridian Forest, where he and Dratini trained, even running in to Yellow when Dratini attacked her Pikachu. Thomas started his evaluations for the Union in Pewter City by observing the Pewter City Museum, a partner of the Pokemon Union, and helping out there before challenging the first Gym. Team * Dratini (Level 14) Dratini is Thomas' Starter Pokémon, a gift from the Pokémon Union to start him on his journey. Despite being a fledgling, it has a reliable move in the form of ExtremeSpeed, which cannot be learned by most Dratini. Dratini is confirmed to have the Hidden Ability, Marvel Scale. Dratini is extremely competitive in nature, often wanting to deal lasting damage to itself to win a fight, and will ignore Thomas' orders if it doesn't deem them necessary. This competitiveness often blocks Dratini's rational thinking capabilities, attacking Yellow's Chuchu, who was considerably stronger than Dratini, without so much as a second thought. Despite this competitivity, Dratini cares deeply for Thomas and wants to be at his side, snuggling up to Thomas every night to observe the stars with him. Category:Trainer Category:Admin